


Sudden Recall

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remember me now, Soldier?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Recall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



> for allofthefeelings, who asked for Bucky/Natasha, surprise

There's almost no one who can get the drop on Bucky these days. Steve couldn't even if he wanted to--Bucky's too familiar with his step and scent and hearbeat. Stark and Banner aren't interested in trying, Thor doesn't need stealth to be dangerous, and Barton isn't as quiet as he likes to think he is.

No, the only one who can sneak up on him, the only one who gets a secret thrill out of it, is the little spider. Though she's not so little anymore. She's grown into those wide eyes and full lips, knows how to cock her hip and laugh low in her throat, and she even gets to choose her targets now, so maybe it's genuine when she tries it out on him, her eyes heavy-lidded and her lips parted and kissable as he twirls her around the dance floor at Stark's latest charity gala.

He knows it's nothing but propaganda, that this is all just more showmanship to prove the Russian assassins are 'good' now, but he's enjoying the dance more than he expected. He can see Steve grinning at him on the perimeter of the dance floor and he has a sudden flash of memory--this isn't the first time he's cut a rug while Steve held up a wall--and then he gets another one as Natalia twirls in close to press her back against his front. He remembers tumbling her to a narrow bed in a Paris hostel, the two of them pumped up on the adrenaline of a mission gone well. His gaze flicks to hers, startled, and she smiles, slow as honey and twice as sweet.

"You remember me now, Soldier?"

"Yes," he says. He does.


End file.
